


Basically a reverse the french mistake

by TheOddTomato



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, How Do I Tag, Jack is a bean, Mary is kind of the mom of the entire group tbh, My First Work in This Fandom, Reverse French Mistake (Supernatural), idk if these guys are in character sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddTomato/pseuds/TheOddTomato
Summary: it was a pretty typical morning (by average person standards), therefore something crazy had to happen. That's just the nature of life in the bunker.title says it all really





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have an idea for a story that you felt you absolutely just had to write immediately? Yeah...  
> First real serious fan fiction, and first fan fiction for supernatural so, wish me luck!

It was a very quiet morning in the bunker. The type of quiet that only happens when everyone in the room is engrossed in their own activities. The silence was only broken by the occasional subtle cough, or the turn of a page, or the scratch of a pencil writing something down. Jack glanced at the clock, it was 10:32. He turned to the other people in the room and decided to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. 

  


“Hey guys,” he he started quietly, “Sam and Dean have been asleep for a while..should we check on them?”.

Mary looked up from her book and shook her head. “It’s been a rough few weeks, for all of us, we should let the boys sleep.” she replied. This was met with gruff mutters of agreement from Bobby and Cas, the only other conscious people in the bunker. Everyone then went back to their research without further interruption.

  


For about fifteen minutes at least. The mid morning tranquility was broken once again, this time by the sound of doors opening in the hall. Sam and dean walked, well more stumbled by the sound of it, out of their rooms. Everyone turned expectantly towards the doorway, waiting for the boys to emerge.

  


“Wait, Jensen?” came the confused voice of Sam from the hall. The four people in the main room all looked at each other. “Jared?!” replied the equally if not more confused voice of Dean(?). Slowly one by one, Mary Jack, Cas, and Bobby all got up and looked into the hall. Sam and Dean were staring and patting at each other, as if they weren’t sure the other was really there.

  


“Boys?” Bibby asked, stepping forward suspiciously.

  


“Jim?”

“Who?”

Sam and dean looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Bobby glanced back at the group who all shrugged.

  


“Okay, okay, who put you up to this?” Sam asked.

“Was it Misha? Probably Misha,” Dean turned to Castiel with a look of mock sternness. “Misha did you do this?”

  


“I-no-what?” Cas spuddered, taken aback.

  


“Misha or Alex, I could see Calvert pulling something like this together.” Sam put it. Eyeing Jack suspiciously. The nephilim nervously shifted shuffled a few spaces towards Castiel in response. 

  


“Alright you can cut the crap guys, this has gotten old.” Dean said shaking his head. “We fell asleep on set and you decided to play a joke, very funny guys.”

“Excuse me, set?” Jack tilted his head. “What do you mean set?”. Jack looked to the other hunters he had spent the morning with. none of them had an explanation to offer

  


“Sam” and “Dean” glanced at each other. 

  


“You don’t think?”

Sam shrugged.

Dean put a hand to his temple.

  


“Oh boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen explain themselves and everyone tries to figure out the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna...put this here....and go....

“So you’re actors?”

 

“Yep”

 

“From an alternate universe”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And in your world, this is all a TV show?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Bobby sighed. Theses boys seemed surprisingly okay given the current situation. Jensen was walking around the room examining the various objects. Meanwhile Jared answered Jack’s seemingly endless questions about his universe. 

 

“Yeah, Alex’s pretty cool, only problem is he actually tries to be professional while doing his job. It makes him kind of an easy target.”

 

Jensen looked out the door. “Yeah, definitely not a set Jared.”

 

“Crap.”

 

It was at this moment that Cas and Mary emerged from the library, both with a large stack of books in their arms. They set them down on the table. 

 

“Every book we could find about universe hopping” Mary explained, grabbing the book on top of her stack and starting to look through it. 

 

“Do you to remember how you got here?” Castiel asked as Jensen walked over and grabbed a book of his own from the pile.

“Well we were filming a scene with Sam and Dean sleeping their rooms. We must have _ actually  _ fallen asleep” Jensen replied with a shrug. Jared nodded in agreement. 

 

“So you fell asleep on a TV set...and no one bothered to wake you up? Not an actor, or cameraman?” Bobby asked suspiciously. Jared shrugged.

 

“Honestly we pull this kind of thing on each other all the time. They would have either let us sleep there or have woken us up in some sudden, rude manner.”

 

Everyone then turned their attention to the research at hand, Occasionally piping up with some tidbit of information that may or may not have been helpful. It wasn’t like the calm reading they had done that morning. It was more tense, every hunter in the room acutely aware of the two strangers with Sam and Dean’s faces. 

 

It was several hours, multiple books, and no progress later that they all decided to call it quits. Mary offered to make dinner with Jack immediately volunteering to help. The two left to the kitchen leaving Bobby and Cas alone with the Actors. 

 

“So…” Jared began.

 

The hunters and the actors talked for the rest of the evening, about how to get the actors home and also just generally getting to know each other. They then all went to bed, hoping to have everything back to normal in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to end chapters whoops. All feedback encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas get's pranked and J2 makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

It wasn’t back to normal in the morning. Or the morning after that. Eventually everyone just kinda got used to the new status quo. Jared and Jensen were no Sam and Dean (they refused to even go on hunts yet), but their light-heartedness provided some levity in the bunker that made everyone happier. Their terrible jokes even got some desperately needed laughs. Though it was clear the home sickness was getting to them at times. Eventually, the two actors snapped.

 

“What are you two doing?” Jack asked suspiciously. Jensen and Jared seemed to be hiding on either side of a door frame. Jared put a finger to his lips silently with a mischievous grin. The nephilim glanced at Jensen and the pie he was holding. He winked.

 

  
“Hey Cas, can you come here a minute!” Jared called, peeking his head into the door. Castiel looked up from his book and walked over.

 

“What do you need Pada-” Jensen slammed a pie into the angel’s face before he could even finish his sentence. Both laughing hysterically the boys high-fived. Meanwhile Castiel just stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He then sighed, declared he was going to go clean himself off, and left. Jack burst out laughing along with the guys.

 

“Nice one” Jack commented

 

“Thanks” Jensen responded, picking the pie tin up off the floor.

 

“Are you two going to do more stuff like that?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

Jared and Jensen looked at each other for a moment. They usually did these things alone, plus they were kind of planning to prank jack at some point, but the young hunter’s enthusiasm was hard to say no to.

 

“Alright” Jared responded, messing up the kid’s hair. Jack nodded.

 

“So what are we going to be doing?”

 

J2 thought for a moment, then grinned at each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, but it's my mess and I hope you enjoyed this tiny incoherent blob of words. If you have any ideas for this feel free to let me know. All feedback encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile, in another universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up six months late with Starbucks*
> 
> Sorry for the ridiculous wait. School got a little too hectic for me to really focus on anything else. I'm on Summer vacation now so I should be able to post at least a few more chapters. Anyways here's how the Winchesters are fairing.  
> ...
> 
> *l o n g s i p*

    “I hate this” Dean muttered under his breath

 

    “Yeah I heard you the first thirty times” Sam hissed back.

 

     The brothers were standing in a very crowded convention hall. People moved around them, some dressed up as one of  the Winchesters, or Cas, or any one of their other long dead friends and family. Dean shuddered. It was disturbing.

 

     “Hey guys!”

 

     Someone slapped dean’s shoulder from behind, forcing him out of his thoughts.He turned around and found a familiar (and at the same time so very unfamiliar) face. He stared at..”not Cas”. Everything about him physically was exactly like Castiel, but the was he carried himself was completely different. He was a lot more relaxed in posture than Cas and his face was a lot brighter and cheerier. In a way it reminded him more of Lucifer than Castiel.

 

“Damn it- not you again” Dean groaned.

“Love ya too Jensen” Misha responded, adding a wink at the end.

 

“Uh hi..” Sam hesitated for a moment. “Misha?”. The dark haired man gave his a confused look and opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted.

 

“There you are!” said fake Gabriel (who Dean was pretty sure someone called “Richard” at some point), walking up to the trio. Like Misha, he was different from his familiar counterpart, but still a lot closer than the oddly named bundle of energy standing beside him.

 

“You two” he said, pointing at Dean and Misha, “Panel's in five minutes, come on” the three started to follow Richard for a bit before he turned around.

 

“Not you Jared” he said, turning around and looking at Sam. he pulled out a piece of paper. “You have the photo ops right now” he added after a moment of looking the sheet over.

 

“Uh right...of course!” Sam respond, giving a panicked look at Dean, who seemed just as nervous.

 

“Where is that again?” Sam asked nervously, hoping it didn’t sound to suspicious. Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Other end of the hall, there's a giant sign with your name on it.” He pointed in the distance. Richard patted Sam on the shoulder and left, with Misha and Dean following. Dean looked back. Sam shrugged and shook his head. Dean gave him and awkward glance before turning forward again, leaving Sam to maneuver around the crowd to find the "photo op" area alone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back in SPN!verse, Jared and Jensen get invited to a simple hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cuz why not.

“Look i’m just saying, If we run into Anael in this world, I’m gonna stab her”

“Dude you can’t stab my wife!” 

“She isn’t your wife, she’s the character your wife plays!”

“Fine, but she still looks like my wife!”

“Boys”

Jared and Jensen stopped their argument turned around. Bobby was standing in the doorway and rolled his eyes. Of all the conversations between these two he had walked in on, this was by far the strangest. He had learned not to question these things, their explanations just made matters more confusing. He shook his head and sat down at the table with the two actors. 

“So” bobby started, “there's reports of a vampire nest about two hours from here.”

The actors glanced at each other, a look of curiosity, excitement and utter terror in their eyes. Bobby smiled slightly.

“Mary and Jack are on a case up in Iowa and Cas out investigating how to get you idjits home” he continued “since going into a vamp nest alone is a recipe for disaster, I thought i’d offer you boys the opportunity. Maybe it will be just like acting as Sam and Dean again for you two”

Jared and Jensen kind of sat there dumbfounded for a moment. They glanced at each other, then at Bobby.

“Of course, I could always call in other, more experienced hunters if you boys aren’t up for it”

“Who said we weren’t up for it!” Jared burst out. Jensen gave him a weird look. 

“What? It’s not like we haven’t down this stuff before.” Jared added, addressing the concern on his best friends face.

“Yeah but that was scripted. The vampire’s weren’t actually trying kill us.” Jensen responded, a hand other his face. 

“How many vampires are there, do you know?” Jared asked, seemingly ignoring his co-star.

“Seriously?” Jensen groaned into his hands

“Well about five at least” Bobby answered.

Jared grinned. Jensen shook his head.

“This is a stupid idea. We could get killed. We’re not Winchesters Jared, We can’t come back from that.” He looked pleadingly at Bobby, expecting back up.

“Well you may as well learn how to hunt for real. Without Sam and Dean here we’re missing some serious man-power right now” Bobby responded. Jensen looked defeated.

“You could always stay behind” Jared suggested.

“No” Jensen responded, getting up from his seat. “If your gonna do something this stupid I may as well be there” he shrugged.  
Jared grinned and got up as well.

Bobby sighed a bit at his naive enthusiasm, but two inexperienced actors were better than no backup at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this, who knows. All feedback encouraged!
> 
> Also if you have suggestions GIVE THEM TO ME, please, I have no idea where I want to go with this.


End file.
